


Things Mace Windu has said.

by Maria (Queenofcarnage)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 05:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofcarnage/pseuds/Maria
Summary: A bunch 1 liners Mace Windu said at 1 point





	1. Lightsaber (ft Anakin Skywalker)

**'Find my lightsaber, Skywalker!'**

**'What does it look like?'**

**'It's got; Bad Ass Mother Fucker carved on it, also it's purple,'**


	2. Mother Fuckin' Sith (ft Yoda)

**'I'M TIRED OF THESE MOTHER FUCKIN' SITH...,' He paused. 'IN THE MOTHER FUCKIN' SENATE!' He yelled at Yoda.**


	3. Motha Fucker (ft: Yoda)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this wasn't supposed to get kudos  
> but please do drop a like.

**'Mother Fucker,' Mace said,** **'Fucker Mother,' Yoda said back.**


End file.
